


★ • Streaming Live • ★ [OC X VOX]

by KingOK



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOK/pseuds/KingOK
Summary: Vatchel is an important companion to Vox that helps runs his notorious tech business, managing partnerships, doing paperwork and casually streaming to increase popularity rates, all the things Vox never has time to do.Vatchel was doing a late night stream with friends until he gets a call from his boss, Vox, to do him a one time favour which soon turned into a casual favour. Eventually turning the favour into a friendly visit.TWITTER: @FireNCookiesAsk at -TUMBLR: @firencookiesCURIOUSCAT: @firencookies
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. 1 • Night Stream

"Alright, boys! I think it's time we set this place loose!" I shouted into the mic. I watched my audience burst through the chat, filled with excitement.

The boys and I were playing a competitive game against the girls and tension was being built. Donators started to join in as well, enjoying my streams and wanting more.

"Oi Vat! Did you hear about the Stolas cunt? Fucked an imp is what I heard!"

"Deadass?" I responded, chuckling.

"Yeah! Heard the queen fucking lost it! Funny shit!"

We're both interrupted by a random loud noise in the stream that makes us both laugh. As soon as it became quiet and there was same chatter amongst the boys, I heard my doorbell go off.

"Hold on. I got someone ringing my door." I said.

"Is it the pizza man?" One of them shouted.

"It better be the fucking pizza man!" I yelled, causing them all to laugh as I exited the room.

I make my way up the stairs to the hallway in my house. My house is pretty big. 3 stories, one underground, one middle and one on top. My stream set up is underground since it's so nice and cool down there.

Before I reach the door, I'm greeted by my gorgeous dogs! "Hey there, girls! I just got open the door to see the pizza man!" I say on my knees with a goofy voice. I see them wag their tails and jog in circles as I opened the door.

"Dude, you have no fucking idea how long I've been waiting for you. It's been...oh." I suddenly realise that I wasn't talking to the pizza man.

"Hey, Chilli!" Vox coos. Chilli is a nickname he gave me, taken from the ending of my name and my attitude.

"Hey, Vox." I say, leaning on my doorframe with my arms crossed. "What's up?"

"Not much but I'm wondering if you could do me a favour?" I noticed Vox's left arm was tugging something but I couldn't see it because my door was in the way. I leaned a bit more further and realised who it was.

"Oh, hey there, Vark!" I said, going down on my knees as I started to cuddle and pet Vark. Vark and I are familiar with each other from the times Vox leaves him in my office.

"Yeah, I was wondering if he could stay with you tonight?" He said, shrugging and an uncertain smile.

"Oh sure! I'm fine with Vark staying over. But let me guess for you, Valentino?" I exaggerate Valentino's name and smirk.

"Yep."

I continue petting Vark and scratching his back as his tail runs free. I pull him by the leash and he complies, entering my house. I unbuckle the leash from Vark and he runs off into my house to find my girls. I chuckle at his instant reaction.

"Ok, so that's settled. You should being going off now? In sure, Valentino is waiting for you." I coo towards Vox in a dramatic tone.

"You know me so well!" He smiles. Vox begins to walk off my doorstep towards the parked limousine. "Hope you won't miss me!" Vox winks at me and it catches me off guard.

"You sure it's not the other way around?" I raise a brow and shout with a smug face.

"Maybe!" Vox yells before entering the limo.

I roll my eyes and close the door behind me as the limousine drives off.

I quickly head back off to my stream after setting up Vark's bed, food and water for the night.


	2. 2 • Off to Work

**'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'**

"Ugh!" I groaned at the sound of my alarm. Wrestling under the sheets to stretch my body awake. I huffed and laid still until I was ambushed.

"Oof!" My dogs jump onto me, they heard the alarm as well. "5 more minutes..." I told them but they wouldn't budge. It went silent as we all heard larger footsteps coming up the stairs and through the halls.

A massive beast jumped onto me. "Vark!" I whispered, out of breath, he was heavy as hell. Attacked by kisses, I got up.

"Ok! I'm up, I'm up!" I giggled. "Let's get ready for work."

•° 2 hours later °•

I looked back at my rear view mirror to check on Vark. "Almost there, baby!" I smiled while driving.

"Sorry, I couldn't let you sit in the front. I got some important meetings with some tech hooligans!" I wore an expensive all black suit with gold trims and cufflinks. Classic PC head with a few touches so I don't go looking like a peasant to the meeting.

We arrived at our destination. Vox Tower, the home of hell's most reliable source of entertainment and devices. Opening the back of my car, Vark jumped out his seat and wagged his tail rapidly as they landed. We both began to walk into the building but as the doors opened someone else was here as well.

Chattering amongst themselves, Valentino stood there on his phone while listening with small comments about the things Velvet told him. Vox groaning at his phone then he suddenly spotted Vark and I.

"My boy!" Vox screamed, smiling as he ran towards Vark. He clasped as Vark charged into him. He started to laugh while cuddling with Vark.

"Did you enjoy your stay at Chilli's?" His voice was goofy and mushy towards Vark. Vark responded wagging his tail and Vox chuckled. "Yes you did!"

"Ahem!" I interrupted them since I was in a bit of a rush. "Vark's good with you? Great, I got a meeting if everything's good here." I gestured towards the elevator doors. "Oh, you do?" Vox questioned.

I huffed and looked towards Velvet and Valentino who've been staring at me the whole time. "Yes." I said.

I noticed Valentino eyeing my fit and was impressed. "You must be getting paid pretty well to be wearing something so..." His eyes look at Vox. "...attractive." A hint of jealous and disgust was clearly heard in Valentino's voice.

Vox groaned and got up from the ground. Not wanting to get involved, I slowly parted away from the tension. "I'll be off then?" Gesturing away, again.

"You gonna be streaming tonight? I might join?" Vox said as I was leaving and looked back at Valentino. "If I have time." He stated.

"Oh, yeah sure. Gotta go! See you later, Vark!" I rushed over to the elevator and waved to Vark. He waved his tail back.

**_•°40 minutes into the meeting°•_ **

"Look, you've been lacking lately. Both in popularity and money, if you're not able to pay with the agreed amount then I won't be afraid to terminate this partnership." I stated with a threatening overtone.

"I know, we've been delaying this game but I promise you it will be worth your while!" A man in a fine suit, multiple golden rings and a golden tooth has been pleading I don't cut him off from his company's partnership with Vox Industries.

I sigh and roll my eyes, getting up from my seat. Slowly walking towards him, glazing my hands along the edge of the table. "It's simple. You pay we don't cut you loose." I say upfront to his face.

"Don't pay?" I grab his throat and choke him. Taking his phone from his pocket and lift him up. "And we'll cut you loose. Try anything funny and you'll lose more than your reputation." His phone explodes in my hand and I drop him back into his seat.

"Easy! So what's it going to be?" I smile as I see the fear in his eyes.


	3. 3 • Special Guests

"Ugh, what a meeting." I groan at my office desk. It's spacious and large. I am the CEO of Vox Industries and manager of Vox Tower, why wouldn't I have one of the largest rooms?

**'Knock. Knock.'**

Vox slowly opens the door as he grabs my attention. "Vatchel, the boss is here to see you!" My secretary reports through my desk phone.

"Thanks, I can see that." I respond.

Leaning back into my chair, I cross my arms and rest my legs at the edge of the desk. "What is it now, Vox?"

Vox walks over, hands in his pockets while eyeing things in my room. "Nothing much. I just wanted to see my favourite employee~!" He cooed at me, making it to my desk. 

"Favourite? Oh, I'm charmed." I smirk with a dead tone.

Vox moves behind my chair as we start to discuss about latest games and internet sensations like memes and celebrities. He rests his head at the top of my chair.

Unaware, Vox slides his hands onto my chair's arm rests. "Yeah, that's funny!" I chuckle. "I should get going. My shift ended like..." I check my watch. "5 minutes ago."

"Oh yeah, I wanted talk to you about your stream tonight!" I looked up towards Vox. "What about it?"

"So, I was wondering how you'd feel if I joined your stream..."

"Oh I'm fine with that-"

"...with Valentino and Velvet?" His confident tone turns into uncertainty as he waited for my reaction.

"Oh...I mean that's fine as well. Do they know how play?"

"I already showed them. They know how to play."

"In that case, I don't mind a few 'special' guests!" I shrugged it off.

"See you online!" Vox said jolting out the door. I waved back as I got ready to leave for the night.

_**•°During Vatchel's stream°•** _

'MothPimp has joined the game. RadVelvetCakes had joined the game. Voxtagram_8k has joined the game.'

"Ey! They're here!" I shouted, awakening my chat as I witnessed them burst in excitement.

The other streamers introduced each of themselves on the call using all their unique greetings and catchphrases.

"I'm Vat. The only good streamer here, obviously!" I stated.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm a good streamer...I promise!" A male streamer said quietly.

"Oi Vat!" A male streamer screams with an accent.

"Yeah, what is it-"

"Bunger!"

I let out a ridiculously loud laugh and slam my hand onto my desk. My infectious giggling spreads to the rest of the streamers, Velvet and Vox. I wouldn't expect Valentino to understand honestly.

"This is gonna be one long fucking night, boys!" Another male streamer chuckles.

"Hey!" The female streamer interrupts.

"Sorry, and titties!" He corrects himself.

The laughter continues as more insults and jokes are shared throughout the night.

_**•°1 hour later°•** _

Dusty and I fly above the other players, plotting and sharing ideas to torment them. We travel more throughout the game and come across Vox, Velvet and Valentino talking to another streamer.

We both land behind the streamer and cough to catch their attention. They turn around shocked and confused.

"Hi!" Dusty says before stabbing them with a fatal weapon. We all witnessed the streamer despawn and turned back to the 3 V's.

"So how are we going?" Dusty asked with enthusiasm as Velvet began to laugh.

"Lmao! Rest in peace, my guy." Velvet yelled.

"Yeah, everything's good. Killed and looted a few other players bases!" Vox explained.

"I wanna go back to the strip club. It's the only good thing in this dumb fucking game!" Valentino groaned.

"Women." Dusty stated.

"She gets it." Valentino adds on as Dusty nods her head.

As I change my outfit in the game, I tell them about our plans, "Well if everything's good, Dusty and I have some bugs to plant for offline streamers find. So see y'all later!"

I switched my outfit to something more revealing as Dusty changed her into a suit. My character wore an all pink outfit; a crop top, an extra short skirt, thigh high socks, big boots and a pink wig.

"Cute!" Velvet shouted. Vox was silent staring below my torso until Valentino spoke. "Maybe I don't need to go to the strip club after all~"

"Anyways, see yous!" Dusty and I fly away into the sky, off on out mission.


	4. 4 • Invite

Ending my stream, I say farewell to my audiences and shutdown the camera.

**'Ping!'**

I notice a notification show up on my Viscord from Dusty. It's an invite to an exclusive party. She starts a call and I join.

"So? You coming?" She asks.

"Where the fuck is the...BUN-P??" I question.

"Yeah, its at the BUN-P; Belphi's Underground Neon Pub." She explains, sending images through to jog my memory. "You've been there before multiple times!"

"Oh, yeah! I have. Sure, I'll go."

"Yes! Like usual, your boss doesn't mind?" 

"Is the party gonna be filled with streamers and gamers only?" I roll my eyes.

"Yep!"

"It's all good then. He's too busy with his boyfriend anyways! He's got his own party." I smirk.

"Sweet! See there!" She says as I end the call.

Tired, I make my way back to bed as I see the pentagram rise and light up, signalling day. Clasping into my bed, I fall straight to sleep.

_**•°Arriving at the BUN-P°•** _

I parked my car and walked my way through the front doors to their reception. A hound wearing many earrings and facial piercings approached in their hipster outfit.

"Holy shit. They really got the real deal. Vat?" Their voice sounds tired and slow, it was one of the good things about this place. Everything was easy to process.

"Yep, but please call me Vatty!" I give them a smile. They nodded and showed me through the above ground. We arrived at stairs going down below and they told me to go right on in.

As I walked down the stairs, I checked my outfit and pockets to make sure nothing had gone missing or out of place. I wore black baggy pants with chains hanging out the pockets, a sleeveless turtle neck covered by a cropped hoodie with branded sneakers and wrist gloves. I looked fire!

The loud music invaded my thoughts as I looked upon a massive underground cave-themed room with neon light moving all over the place. The DJ's stand was practically hanging from the ceiling! I was impressed, this place was almost as good as my fit. I search for familiar faces and spot Dusty at the bar.

Dashing through the crowd and a few short greetings, I reach Dusty and punch her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm drink 'er- Oh! Vatty, you made it!" She shouted. I spotted her drink, it was glowing and well decorated. I sit on a stool beside her at the bar.

"This place never fails to impress me! I'm surprised royals and overlords haven't found out about it!" I respond, signalling the bartender to get me what Dusty had.

"I know, right?!" She turns to face the crowd and notices someone. "Ooo~ Vat!" She pokes my shoulder as I'm drinking.

"I think someone is liking your backside a bit much~" Dusty bounces her eyebrows at me as I catch sight of who she was talking about. It was another popular streamer, he was my level famous which meant a lot.

"If he wants me, he can come over here!" I smirk and turn away but suddenly realising Dusty call him over. Almost making me spit out my drink. I see him approach us and cover myself with my hoodie. 

"I hate you." I whisper towards Dusty, she just smiles.

"Hey there, ladies~" He says, sitting next to me as I take off my hoodie.

"Hi!" Dusty says smiling.

"Hey, old chum. Been a while, huh?" I ask him.

"It sure has! Haven't seen you ages~" His arm rests on my shoulder while tugging me closer to his chest.

"Please. Wait till I'm drunk!" I jokingly respond. We both start laughing and Dusty leaves us for the dance floor.


	5. 5 • Party till Dawn

Hours into the party and I'm hanging out with him and friends. We all laugh and converse about our lives and the ones before the fall. Intoxicating ourselves with alcohol, drugs and food.

A waiter comes over and I order the house special. When she came back, I got a bottle of vodka, wedges with a side of sauce, a needle and a small bottle of heroin. Pouring shots, a few of my friends take some of my wedges and I yelled at them with a thick drunk accent.

I sit beside the popular streamer as we continue to drink and insert heroin into each other.

As the night continues, more and more people enter and join in on the fun. Dusty took over the dance floor and got caught up in a dance fight. While I went somewhere more private with him.

We both make it to a small private room and start to have fun.

"I hope you're ready for a surprise, big man~" Jumping into his lap and grinding against his crotch.

Feeling his hands sliver down my waist and grabbing onto my ass. Pulling me closer to his chest as we begin to make out.

I felt his boner slide up my ass. I smirked. 'God, I'm drunk.' I thought. Taking off our clothes, I feel him enter me from my ass. I start to moan as he thrusts into to me, in and out.

"Ah~! Fuck..." I moan softly, holding onto his broad shoulders.

As time passed, the room was filled with the scent of lust and echoed loud moans. 

"A-ah~! Ngh-" He thrusting full force and has me pinned against the wall. The feeling and moment felt so good. I was at the edge of crying tears of joy.

Licking my chest and massaging my clit, I let out a loud moan as I cum. It felt amazing.

As I'm flipped over, he slams into my rear and I feel his cock throbbing like crazy inside me. 'He's close...' I sighed in relief. 

He grabs my hips and rams into me one final time, releasing all he has to offer.

_**•°After returning home°•** _

Settling back at home, I binge through a few series on Voxflix until I hear a knock on my door.

Opening the door, I'm greeted by Vark and Vox with a broken screen.

"Oh shit. What happened to you?" I ask as Vox walks past me into my living room. Vark rubs his head against mine. "At least someone said hi."

I walk over to Vox laying on my couch while cross armed. Standing infornt of him, I give him an unimpressed look.

"Did your screen break from the stairs to my door or was it a certain someone you're in a broken relationship with?" My tone was sassy and sarcastic which made him grumble.

I roll my eyes. "I'll see if I have a spare screen for you."


	6. 6 • Blocked

"Let me guess...Valentine?" I asked.

"It's Valentino." Vox said, bluntly.

"I'm not good with rich people names." I replied.

He snickered at my comment but I genuinely don't know or remember the names of most overlords. 

Awkward silence quickly makes it way into the room as we both try to think up something to say.

Until Vox decides to communicate with Valentino. Pulling out his phone, I exit to the kitchen to avoid the drama that was to come.

_**•°1 hour later°•** _

An hour had passed and I made two homemade bubble teas since I got the time and skill, looking upon the teas.

My bubble tea had a yellow and blue gradient colour with ice cubes and crystal pearls, swirling at the bottom. 

The second glass that was made for Vox, just in case, starting with a mint leaf for decoration. His drink had a bright blue glow with red and white jelly cubes floating at the bottom.

"How am I single?" I asked myself. Shaking my head while thinking about it. As I waited for the yelling to calm down, I finally re-entered the room with my bubble tea in hand.

"Everything good, chief?" Vox grumbles to himself, giving me no response.

"Fucking bitch...blocking me left, eight and centre..." I hear Vox whisper to himself.

Sitting beside him with legs crossed and arm leaning on my couch, I sat and stared at him. The emptiness of my glass began to annoy and take affect.

Vox slowly turned his head towards me with a blank expression. Hint of annoyance, too.

He started to become amused and impressed with how long I could suck my straw. Smiling, he chuckled a little and asked.

"You got some tea for me?" He asked.

"Literally, been waiting for you in the kitchen...the whole time." I grin.

"You know me so well." He huffed while getting up. I follow.

Arriving at the kitchen, Vox brings his glass close to him, admiring the glow. "You sure this is gonna make me glow?" He said, jokingly.

"Vox." I paused. "Your head is a computer screen. What more glow do you need?" I commented with dramatic undertones.

We both turn to see critters enter the room, my girls and Vark. They circle us, playfully. Unknowingly, Vox and I play along and enjoy ourselves.

Suddenly, Vark pushes Vox towards me and as I tried to back away, I'm betrayed by my girls nudging me into Vox.

Surprised and confused, we both faced each other, real close... closer than preferred. I watch Vox's innocent shocked face turn into devilish grin instantly.

I felt his arm sliver around my waist as he pulled me closer, witnessing him wriggle his eyebrows at me. Unprepared, I became flustered and instinctively acted upon the moment.

"HOLD UP!" I screamed, pushing Vox's chest.


	7. 7 • Friends

"What's the matter, Vatty? Shy~?" Vox smirked, pulling Vatchel closer.

  
I pushed my hand into Vox's screen as he attempted to kiss me. Rolling my eyes, I shoved him onto the couch and looked down at him.

  
"Sorry but it's not that kind of meet-up, boss." Emphasizing on the boss since we are bit closer, only as friends though. I made sure of that.

  
"Aw, why not?" Vox asked with a smug smile wide across his face. I sat beside him and gave him a "are you serious" look. In response, he gave me a "let's groove tonight" look while wriggling his eyebrows at me.

  
"And you wonder why you and Valentine-"

  
"Valentino." Vox interrupted.

  
"-break up so often." I leaned my face into my palm and raised a brow at Vox.

  
"Well, that's...more...complicated. Val is complicated but you're not." Vox slightly moves closer to me.

  
"So, what you're saying is 'I'm not like the other girls.'" I said in a feminine. We both chuckled softly.

  
"Ha, yeah but...I'm serious..." Vox's tone became sincere.

  
"Vox, you know, I can't-"

  
"We haven't even tried yet! Plus Vark loves being with you." Vox said, desperately.

  
I turned away from him and held my arms tightly. Bark began to lay down with Tax & Lucy as they observed our situation.

  
"I just...I love-"

  
"Don't...please don't, Vox"  
"..."  
The room fell silent and the tension thickened. Vox caught my attention as he took my hand in his.

  
"I don't want you to be alone." Vox finished.

  
"I'm fine, Vox. I got Taz &; Lucy anyways." Lucy & Taz reacted to their names being said and wagged their tails. It made me smile.

  
"So...can I still get a kiss?"

  
My expression became confused and blank quickly as I heard Vox's question. 'Did we not just discuss this?'

  
"Not in a romantic way! In a...friendly bromantic way?" Vox said with an unsure half-smile.

  
I roll my eyes as a form of agreement with Vox and he pulls me closer fast. His hands were on my hips and mine were around his screen.

  
"Friends?" I said, raising a brow.

  
"Friends." Vox agreed.

  
Our lips touched as Vox pulled into his chest. Ending it as quickly as I could, I pulled away from him.

  
"Yeah, that's enough bromance." I chuckled.

  
A silence of awkwardness spread throughout the room as Vox and I looked opposite from each other. 'This is a very confusing relationship.'

  
Thankfully, Vark and the girls broke the silence as they jumped into both our laps, making both of us laugh.


End file.
